Lovers in highschool
by VstarDuran1
Summary: just plzz RandR plzzz i'm not good with summary's at all!
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys this is about Loren and her sister Cymphonique being the bad girls in high school what happens when they meet Eddie and his brother Trey read to find out!_

**Loren's POV**

***thoughts: gosh here we go again another week in this rachet school me and my sis have to spend being bored for hours on end we walk down the halls and people stare at what were wearing i was wearing a black crop top red booty shorts black nerd glasses red army looking boots with my hair straight and flowing and my sister is wearing black booty shorts red crop top red nerd glasses and black looking army glasses boys keep whistling girls keep hating oh how great is high school?**

**Cymphonique's POV**

**Me and my sis walking down the hall finally finding our lockers then putting our stuff in then two boys walk up to the lockers on the opposite sides of ours so were in between then they were cute but the one of them that caught my eye was the dark green-eyed black messy haired swag meager right beside of me then he shut his locker and looked at me***

**Guy: hi **

**Me: hi **

**Guy: i'm Trey Duran**

**Me: oh i'm Cymphonique Tate**

**Trey: such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl**

***he winks at me and flashes a really sexy smile i pretty much blush this probably won't be a bad year this time***

** Loren's POV**

*** these guys walk up to the lockers on the opposite sides of us so were in the middle then the guys on my side i was really attracted too chocolate eyes blackish/brownish messy hair and sexy as hell then he looks at me***

**Guy: hey**

**Me: hey **

**Guy: i'm Eddie Duran**

**Me: i'm Loren Tate**

**Eddie: hmm i think i'm gonna start calling you beautiful!**

*** i actually blushed this boy has got me just meting for him and all the romantic things he says omg this year might not be so bad after all***

* * *

_i know it's really short but this is like a kind of sneak peek for you guys so yeah RandR if you want me too countinue okay byeeeee! _


	2. Chapter 2

hey _guys_ i need more reviews or i might quit writing this story anyways the reviews i have now are good but need more tell me what you think about this little message by PM-ing me or in your reviews so yeah anyway tell what you think and enjoy keep RandR-ing

**Loren's POV**

*** so me, Cymphonique,Eddie,and Trey closed our lockers and walked down the hallways together Trey and Eddie had made a smooth move and put their arms around our waist and i can't say i did not like the feeling so we all found out we all had the same classes hmm who would have known soon enough we got to our first class chemistry Me and Eddie partnered up and Cymphonique and Trey did and Mr. Holmes was speaking when i felt a paper hit my hand***

**paper:**

**Eddie: hey beautiful! 3**

**Me: hey... what should i call you?**

**Eddie: i don't know honey ;)**

**Me: what about... well never mind i'll think of something!**

_(A/N: send me PMs or reviews and_ give_ me ideas of nicknames for Eddie whoever nickname for him i like best i'll put that person in my story LET THE CONTEST BEGAN!)_

** Eddie: okay i'll be waiting and can i say those booty shorts are doing good thing to your ass! i cannot stop staring!**

**Me: hey mister my eyes are and always will be up here! LOL**

**Eddie: sorry can't help it you're just so so so sexy!**

**Me: okay what you're getting for lunch**

**Eddie: oh nothing i'm eating with you sexy that's it im calling you sexy but you're still beautiful!**

**Me: okay so you're eating with me like me feeding you?**

**Eddie: yep!**

**Me: okay bye **

**Eddie: bye sexy!**

**Cymphonique's POV**

***so while chemistry i felt a touch on my inner thigh almost to my SENSITIVE SPOT! so i looked down and seen Trey's hand i looked up at him and he was smirking at me and i smiled at him and the him hand moved to my ass and squeezed it and i gasp and he laughed and kept his hand their until the end of class then we went to lunch and all four of us went and sat down and when we did Trey started nibbling on my ear***

**Me: Trey c'mon now stop**

**Trey: you taste soooo good**

***he moves down to my neck***

**Trey: so good so sweeet!**

**Cymphonique: Trey im toatally serious it tickles stop!**

***i push his lips away***

**Trey: awwwww i wanted more!**

**Cymphonique: later!**

**Trey: okay!**

***So while we were eating the jocks came too the table and started touching Me and Loren and Trey and Eddie got soooo mad and...***

* * *

_cliffffhannggerrrrr so i hope you read my authors note in there it's very important so yeah there bye RandR!_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys great reviews and all that and i need more nicknames please sooo yeah bye Enjoy!_

**Cymphoniques POV**

***Eddie and Trey used their kick boxing skills and beat the crap out those jocks and left them running back into the school***

**Me: awe was my Trey jelous?**

**Trey: say all you want but nobody and i mean nobody touches my girl like that do they Eddie?**

**Eddie: oh no not mine either unless they want their asses kicked!**

**Me: hahaha**

***after that school went by fast and we went back with Trey and Eddie ging back to there place witch was huge we went in and saw their parents on the couch***

**Katy: hey guys who's this**

**Eddie: mom this is Loren**

**Trey: and this is Cymphonique**

**Max: well nice too meet both of you!**

**Me&Loren: nice too meet you too**

**Katy: so the first day of school ya'll find girlfriends?**

**Trey&Eddie: let's say were that good!**

*** me and Loren looked shocked at each other like are they serious? the we spoke up***

**Me: OH please you guys just that good nooooo wayyyy**

**Loren: mmmhhhmmm got that right you two please**

**Trey:oh so Cyphonique whats wrong i'm not good like that?**

**Me: nope!**

**Trey: okay i'ma show you something!**

***he chased me till he caught me pinned me on the couch and tickled me***

**Me: ahhh stop stop please quit it stop!**

**Trey: say "Trey is the most sexiest and loving guy i know"**

***i say it and he stopped***

**Trey: hey can you sing?**

**Loren: yes she can really good **

**Me: yeah but it's a song from my first heartbreaking break up lo!**

**Loren: sing it you need too get it out!**

**Me: fine!**

*** i get in the recording booth they had inside and made the music come on***

**Me:**

Tell me what you say now 

tell me what you say come again

if you cannot stay down

then you don't have to pretend

like there is no way out 

i shoulda neva let you in

cause you got me fazed out

And don't take this personal

but you're the worst

you know what you done too me

although it hurts i know 

i can't keep runnin away

i don't need you (x4)

but i want you

i don't mean too (x4)

but i love you

Tell me what you say now

tell me what you say

you said that you would come again

you ( said) that we would remain friends

but you know i do not depend on nothing or no one

so why would you show up

so uninvited then

just change my mind like that

please don't take this personal

but you ain't shit

and you weren't special

till i made you so

you better act like you know

that i've been through worse than you

i just can't keep running away

(but i don't need you)

(hook)

Everybody's like he's no item

please don't like e'm

he don't wife e'm

he one night's one

i never listened

no

i sholda figured tho

all that shit you was spitten

so unoriginal

but it was you 

so i was with you

too tell you the truth wish we never did it

cause i really do stick to the business

but you came out of the blue

and you just flipped it

god damn baby my minds blown

be forgettin

you live in a different time zone

think i know what this is

just the time's wrong

yeah i know what you did

but baby i'm grown

and my love is patient

and kind, and shit

this is real 

we can build through different types of shit

if you was the realest

wouldn't be fight'n it

i think your pride

is just in the way

funny how everything changed

once you got all that you wanted

nothing was ever the same

idon't need you (x4)

but i want you

i don't mean too (x4)

but i love you

i don't need you(x4)

but i want you

i don't meant too

but i love you

(END)

*** i finished and everyone had a shocked look on their face and i ran out i felt embarrassed and so shame what did do? i sat and start to cry and sob***

* * *

_how did you guys like this chapter don't forget about the nicknames and everything byeeee!_


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys i got this review from a guest that says, " Trey is more sexier than Eddie and Eddie is suppose tobe more because he is Eddie. change it up."  
so first of all this is my story and i put what ever i want in it you don't control the story at all and second you cannot tell me too change up my story did you hear that MY STORY it's none of your business what happens if you're gonna review put a good one other than that keep it too yourself!


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys hope you liked my last chapter i wrote before the authors note and yeah so can you guys please give me more nicknames be creative make them be crazy and outrageous and i'm giving the person who wins a chance to be in this story!_

**Trey POV**

***that song was amazing but now i feel bad cause she ran out she probable thought we hated it omg what did i do i mean im her boyfriend i should have backed her up right now my angle is outside crying her eyes out i go out there and see her sitting there just sobbing i go to her sitdown and kiss her forehead and she lays down against me i hold her tight***

**Me: i'm soooo sorry baby i really am i should have done something i should have not have let you leave like that i'm sorry baby please forgive me don't leave me! and i know i might be being a little over dramatic but i cannot lose you!**

***then it starts to rain really hard and we just sit there i give her my jacket but she pushes it off like she did not want it but i put it back on her finally she talks***

**Cymphonique: do you think they hate me now i mean i said all those bad words and i did not mean it Trey that's just how i felt and i cannot help that i mean when Loren said get it out i got it out and felt free from this cage of heartbreak and pain i've been in since that day i felt like nothing could stop me like nobody could tell me anything and i loved it i just hope they didn't take that as disrespect? i mean he broke up with me on my birthday Trey he came to my party with a different girl and was kissing all on her and everything from that day on i've hated my birthday to come because i feel that pain all over again.**

***i feel really sad i just want to find this guy and k.o him so hard that it hurts then she sneezes and coughs and i pick her up and take her inside and i see her noes is red and everything and she cold and shivering so i get my favorite blanket out the dryer and sit her in my lap and cover her up then everyone comes rushing in and seen Me and Cymphonique all under the blanket and her noes being red and her sneezing and coughing they came running over to us***

**Katy: oh my go what happen were ya'll in the rain?**

**Me: yeah *sniffles and coughs* i went to get her she ran out and was crying so yeah *sneezes***

**Katy: by the way Cymphonique were sorry about that we loved the song actually! so yeah**

**Cymhonique sounding stuffed up: umm thanks katy i really love that you did sorry for getting your son sick.**

**Max: that's okay sweetheart i think Trey can manage!**

***we all laugh except Cymphonique because she fell asleep really quick i look at her and kiss her forehead and smile***

**Me: my poor baby!**

*** i take her and put her on the couch and walks to the kitchen and fixed Cymphonique and me something to eat for as soon as she wake up then after that i take a bath and after 1 hour i check on her and she starts to wake up***

**Me: hey babycakes how ya fellin?**

**Cymphonique: a little better what about you?**

**Me: oh i'm fine baby!**

* * *

**Katy POV**

***i look out the door of the kitchen and see Cymphonique up and smiling with Trey and him just rocking her sideways like a baby***

**Me: hey guys!**

**T&C: hey!**

**Me: fellin any better?**

**Trey: a little...**

**Me: okay **

**Cymphonique: where's Loren Katy?**

**Me: oh she's with Eddie in the kitchen **

***then we hear a bang and jumped***

* * *

hey guys i know it's short and all that but i was really having writers block realbad so yeah hope you enjoy that!


	6. Chapter 6

okay hey guys i know you are maybe really sick of these little An's i have been putting out but there was another review i'm about too go off and tell this person off about so yeah this person said, "calm down stop throwing a fit over a comment damn lamo" now you need to shut up and don't fucking worry what i type or say about this or that you don't fucking own me or control me in any motherfucking way so shut the fuck up you do what you wanna do and i do what i wanna do. And you calling me a lamo when you probable the lamest person out there so you got no fucking right to fucking tell me what the fuck i am or what the fuck i look like so comment on this BITCH!

* * *

okay now for the other people other than that bitch sorry for all my bad language i have said or whatever but yeah i'm saying sorry because i respect you guys and all that and yeah so umm yeah i need more nicknames and all that because the winner gets to be in my story and all that so yeah need more freaking nicknames and if i get more bad reviews i will delete this story and cancel the contest so yeah PM me and tell me what you think about this bottom message and i will get back with you. AND REMEMBER CRAZY AND OUTRAGEOUS NICKNAMES PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

hey_ guys this chapter right here will probably be the last chapter of this story even though I have not wrote that many and the reason I will probably not write another chapter is that bitchy guest that keeps bad mouthing me telling me what I need please she needs to mind her own business for real so yeah before I freaking start going off on that bitch so yeah I will continue to write my other stories but probably not this one so tell me what you think about this little message_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

***me and my sister was still there at our boyfriend's house so we were all sitting on the couch till the doorbell rung and Eddie went to answer it and saw this girl like at me and my sister's age***

**Girl: hey baby missed me?**

**Me: uhh Eddie who is this?**

**Girl: oh sorry my bad I'm Eddie's girlfriend didn't he tell you we've been dating for a year and still are madly in love!**

***she kissed him and I started to cry I was hurt very very hurt so I ran upstairs***

**Eddie's POV**

***Victoria was still kissing me and I pushed her off I was mad not only did she come and kiss me like their was nothing wrong but she made my girlfriend cry and I didn't like that***

**Me: Victoria what in the world are you doing!**

**Victoria: just showing that little want to be bitch a lesson and showing her that you are and always was happily in love!**

***I was getting ready to say something until Cymphonique came and pushed me back and got in Victoria's face and I knew Victoria was scared but she did not show it***

**Cymphonique: you listen here Barbie nobody comes to this house and bad mouths my goddamn sister like that and think I won't give a fuck about it so turn little skinny ass around and walk your ugly ass out!**

***then Victoria punched Cymphonique and she had a bloody noes and lip and her noes could have been broken***

**Cymphonique: that's it bitch **

***Cymphinique jumped on her and punched her in her face hard many times till I pulled her off and Victoria got her ass beat and she got beaten bad***

**Cymphonque: NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!**

***Victoria screamed girly and ran out and Cyphonique turned around and grabbed her noes and I hugged her and thanked her and she said no problem then I went upstairs and saw Loren sitting there crying and sobbing and I went by her and hugged her***

**Me: bay i'm so so so sorry she's a big bitch and I did date her before but I never loved her like I love you right now you are my goddess and my all and everything I love you too death and never want to lose you I did not mean to hurt you please forgive me bay?**

**Loren: it's okay baby i'm sorry about just running out on you back there I just was hurt **

**Me: it's okay bay i'm sorry too I love you now let's go back downstairs okay?**

**Loren: okay baby**

* * *

**Trey's POV**

**damn was my sexy girl so freaking hot fighting that girl and telling her off omfg I got a boner ooooo so hot ooo I better go check on her**

***I walked into the kitchen and saw her with a bandage over her noes I smiled at her and sat by her and kissed her and she laid her head on my shoulder***

**Cymphonique: I broke my noes because of that rotten bitch**

**Me: hahah bay you still kicked her ass **

*** I kissed her and Loren came in and hugged her and I smiled and so did Cymphonique***

**Loren: thanks sis I really loved that you told her off and beat her ass like that for me**

**Cymphonique: hey no prob sis you know i'll do anything for you I love you**

**Loren: I love you too cymph!**

**Me: awe so cute sister love!**

**Tate sisters: oh shut up you!**

***we laughed and went in there and enjoyed the night***

* * *

**Victioria's POV**

*** Those bitches messed with the wrong girl I deserve Eddie and will do anything in my will to get him back***

**Person: is the plan in progress?**

**Victoria: yes the plan is the plan, " KILL the Tates is In progress and i'm enjoying every minute they should watch there backs because they don't know what could happen watch your back bitches***

* * *

I know this is short and it's probably because this might be the last chapter hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys long time no see so heres another chapter and whatever also check out my other story "The midnite drinking" so yeah enjoy_

* * *

***Trey,Cymphonique,Eddie,and Loren were sitting in the living room talking laughing and all that just enjoying each other***

**Eddie: hey you guys wanna play truth or dare?**

**Loren: im in**

**Cymphonique: kk**

**Trey: okay**

**Eddie: okay Loren you're up and guys this is the dirty sexy version of this game so don't be surprised!**

**Loren: now i like it okay Trey truth or dare?**

**Trey: dare!**

**Loren: i dare you too get some whip cream and spary it on your favorite parts of Cymphonique and lick it off!**

**Trey: okay!**

**Loren: oh and sissy i need you too take off your shirt and pants for this!**

**Cymphonique: okay!**

***she gets out of here clothes and Trey gets the whip cream he sprays it on her breast, her "woman hood",her stomach, her lips, and as soon as he gets through with those places hes gonna turn her over and put some on her ass***

**Trey: you ready baby?**

**Cymphonique: oh yeah *winks***

***Trey licks her breast she moans his name he licks her stomach she moan his name again he licks his lips and she moans in his mouth he licks her "woman hood" and after he even licks he stays there and licks some more and she tugs on his hair then he decides to tease her again and stops and then he turns her over sprays her ass and licks that off then they get up***

**EddieandLoren: wow i bet Trey is horny and Cymphonique!**

**Cymphonique: i am**

**Trey: i know i am**

***then they started feeling on each other and kissing***

**Leddie: okay lets go bye guys!**

**Trey and Cymphonique: * moans and grunts***

***Leddie goes to bed and Cymphonique and Trey went to his bed and started getting freaky and actually did it!***

**Trey: were you even ready?**

**Cymphonique: yes i was very and really ready what about you?**

**Trey: mmm of course i was im in love with you aweetie and i wouldn't change a thing, i love you sugar cookie!**

**Cymphonique: and i love you my Trey bear!**

*** they kissed and did it again till morning***

* * *

_hey guys hope you liked it oh and the winner of the nicknames is...Lexus14 congrats and PM me what you think later!_


End file.
